Soulstorm Choronicles - Broken Wings
by GratuitousLurking
Summary: First of the files detailing the Malar Heresy Incident. Seraph Soulstorm may not be the purest of faith, but her drive to do right of the Imperium is strong. Can she fight the prejudices of her fellow Sisters and find the truth of a shady mission? Rated M for Graphic Violence, Suggestive Sexual Themes, and Religious Subtext
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

_"So, Sis, what are your plans after you leave home?"_

_"Isn't that a question a little early for now?" Seraph asked, her smile widening as she looked back to the flaming red hair of her sister, slowly following behind her to the town again._

_Kel simply giggled, turning around to stick her tongue out. "Only a few years away, and I'd hate for you to get stuck on this dustbowl with me!"_

_"Hey!" Seraph called back, giggling as she moves to catch up with her sister, keeping pace until the two reached the well parked behind the settlement dwellings._

_A dull, loud rumbling echos in the distance, strange whining and yelling casting through the desert terrain and back to the two sisters. Seraph slowly turned as she squinted her eyes, Kel stopping right before her. Slowly, the objects started to draw closer and closer, sparkling black plates starting to shine in the heated sun. As they draw even closer, alarms start to roar in the town, signalling people to head to safety.  
><em>

_"Shit, raiders," Seraph muttered under her breath. "Kel, we need to get inside, get out of here-"_

_Before she could finish her sentence, a loud scream of angry engines called out as a black, menacing, angular skiff rocketed around the buildings near them._

_The next few moments were a blur. Kelinas quickly bodychecked her sister, and Seraph felt the stone of the well pressing into her legs. Scrabbling for handholds, Seraph felt the cross chain around her sister's neck grip into her hand, but the tension was lost, as she fell backwards, down and down into the dark..._

* * *

><p>"Rise, Sister Seraph. Rise, and allow your new wings to fly."<p>

Ceramite plates scrape against each other while she moves from her crouched position, hisses of her internal systems assisting the defensive armor to move as easily as she does. Seraph held the chainsword level before her, eyes closed tight and focusing at the system now connected to her interface, power quickly starting to flood around in her equipment. Unhelmeted head bowed, it was a few moments before the soft scream of engines graced her ears. Flames licked from the edges at the metal wings of the newest addition to her personal arsenal, the Seraphium weapons platform roaring to escape the simulated gravity. Weightlessness took her, unerring grace keeping her leveled as she was lifted by the arcane technology, holding her aloft with the gentleness of a lover. Quiet whistling filled the air as she spun her blade around, before bringing it to rest before her horizontally, head rising up and her bright violet eyes open.

"As a member of the Orders Militant, and one of the Emperor's favored daughters, I give my life to the safety and protection to all in the Imperium of Mankind," Seraph recited simply, her eyes focused onto the figure before her.

The Cannoness Superior, Alekxandria Blaskas, gave a curt nod, the whitened hair a stark contrast to the blackened power armor accented with orange. Her height was something most uncommon with many of the Sisters, and even with Seraph now elevated a foot from the ground they were barely in an even stare. "Then with the powers granted by me from the Emperor, and through the Holy Order of the Pandemic Rose, I grant upon you the rank of Seraphium." Drawing her power sword, the cannoness laid it across each of Seraph's plated shoulders, before also moving it to a position before her, similar to Seraph's own. "Hold your status with pride and severity, so you may better serve the Emperor and protect the safety of all his subjects from the Demon, the Mutant, and the Heretic."

As the cheers and claps of the Sisters who had come to watch her ascension echoed into the wide hall, celebrating one of their most devout and serious servants, it was all Seraph could do to avoid a shudder of unease. With the ceremonial part ending, she once again returned to her booted feet returning to the surface of the hall, her head giving a quiet bow to the Cannoness. The religious fervor would have been intoxicating to any of her other sisters, but as it stood now, Seraph only felt like wanting to be alone.

Several of her fellow Sisters would walk by her, giving various words of encouragement or congratulations, eventually the flow ending with just her and the Cannoness left. Ensuring they were alone, Blaskas paced away from Seraph, her face kept away from her.

"Sister Seraph. You are a... oddity to me. Years you have been with us, learned our ways and our creeds, and I have seen very few who match your skill and power in combat. And yet, time and time again, I see you never speak your bows to the Emperor, or outright find ways to escape the daily rituals. All this time and yet no change of heart..." Blaskas states, still facing away from the much-smaller Soritas.

"Mistress Superior, is it so hard to not care for the safety of the Imperium above all else?" Seraph added simply, tilting her head to one side and trying to keep herself impassive.

Blaskas turned to one side, a very small smile on her face. "And that, Seraph, is why I am so curious about what plans the Emperor has for you. Keep your beliefs secret, but your drive strong, and I can see your strength getting you far." Slowly, she walked past her. "Enjoy your evening, Seraph. I expect you will swiftly be moved to assignment soon."

Quietly, Seraph watched the woman leave, leaving her alone in the Chapel's large great atrium. All around her, the Sorita's devotion to the great God-Emperor was along the walls and around her, the stern face of his visage staring at her from all sides. Living saints stood in stoney vigils, and even several of the important members of the Pandemic Rose were either listed as martyrs from the Tyranic War or rewards for outstanding service or pilgrimages.

Even still, she gently looked around to ensure she was alone, before gently reaching into the collar of her armor. Gently, she pulled forth her necklace, looking down at the golden cross that used to hang around her sister's neck. Silently, she watched it, idly looking at it and yet not focused, mind lost in memories and thoughts of simpler, happier times.

After several moments of quiet reflection, she returned it back to hiding into her armor with a sigh.

"Don't worry Sis. One of these days, I'll find you..."

* * *

><p><em>It is the 41<em>_st__ Millennium, and there is only war._

_In the Malar System, lost in the far rim of the galaxy, events are conspiring to what will eventually be known as the Malar Heresy Incident. Guarded by many of the Imperial's loyal servants, even it cannot survive from foes from within._

_Yet, there is still hope. Although her faith is not strong, her perseverance is unending, and her skepticism may yet be what is needed to defeat this specific coming storm..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Memories and Concerns

_Groaning, Seraph's fingers, sore from her climb, finally grasped the edge of the well. Wincing a little as her sore skin dig into the loose sandstone, and with her arms screaming in pain, the young woman gently dragged herself up and over the short stones before finally collapsing back onto the dusty ground she knew so well._

_Giving a weak sigh, Seraph panted for air, eyes closed as the sun beat down on her. She didn't need to open them to know what the black-shaded craft had done- she could smell burning fabric, melted stone and hear the catcalls of the carrion birds as they salvaged their next meal from the wreckage. A dry sob left Seraph as the emotions finally broke, her weary muscles aching and her mind finally gravitating to the situation at hand._

_"Well well, a drowned rat has decided to join the party eh?"_

_Her eyes jump open in fear as she stares upwards, in the pale face of a strange, tall humanoid. With a manic laugh, the creature grabs her, dragging her off the ground with a loud scream. Even as her sore, weakened body struggled, the mad man tightened his blackened, armored hands into her shoulders, dragging Seraph face to face with him. He leered at her, enjoying the smell of her fear._

_"Ah, your terror is just delicious... but that frown has got to go... How about we just carve a smile into that pretty little face instead," he hissed, unsheathing a knife from his side. The blade very slowly started to dig into her left cheek, and her panicked whimpers and attempts to jerk away from the blade seem to only give the beast even more of his sick enjoyment._

_A few seconds before the knife could cut itself into her though, a loud blast echoed somewhere out of Seraph's view, and the foul xeno's head exploded into gore, splattering Seraph with the crimson fluids and fragmented brain matter. Now devoid of his nervous control, the creature's body dropped Seraph, collapsing back upon itself slowly. Giving several loud gasps for air, Seraph quickly scooted back madly across the ground until her back ran into the stone of the well again._

_Stepping next to her came a massive, towering figure, moving near the corpse, massive weapon trained on it all the while. Standing higher than any figure she had seen before, the soft blue power armor stood out from the muddled brown and blackened smoke, a fragmented shield embossed on the shoulder nearest her as it checked its foe was dead. Behind him moved a woman, also clad in strong, heavy black armor, fragments of orange decorating it around the golden fragments and accents of her status._

_"Check the perimeter. If we got one vulture circling the carnage, ensure we don't got more," the tanklike Astartes muttered, voice heavily distorted by the vox comlink as it turned to Seraph. The woman also focused on her, bending down to grow level with her. Cybernetic augments on the woman's right eye focused onto Seraph, even as the normal, grey left focused on the violet eyes across from her._

_"Are you alright? What has happened here?"_

_Words failed Seraph as she stared at the two gods of war, confusion and terror distorting her features before words yet again reached her tongue._

_"...Where were you? Why didn't you save them... Save her..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Five years. It's been five years since the Dark Eldar struck. Five years since the monsters struck at our home, murdered my family, and all the people I knew.<strong>

**At least, according to the records. I'm sure there's other survivors. At least, that's what I keep telling myself.**

**Back in the day, my mother told me and my sister the story of the Phoenix, a creature that would raise itself from the ashes after its fiery demise. While it's a stretch, it's a small hope to cling to. Optimistic? Maybe. Heresy? Possibly. And yet... Comforting... **

* * *

><p>"Oy! Sister Seraph! Stop moping!"<p>

Seraph's head shot up, her violet eyes blinking bemusedly as she looks back to the voice that broke her from her musings. Stupid of her to fall asleep at the mess hall last night...

Standing across the table she had found herself using as a pillow, three other of her sisters stood, though offhand Seraph only knew the name of one of them. Leading the group, the blonde Sister Shirika smirked a little as she sees the effect of her greeting. "Geeze, least you could have done was move a cot in here," she teased a bit. "And ya didn't even change out of your armor? That must have been cramped."

Seraph groaned, stretching a kink out of her back and rubbing her eyes a bit. Hissing noises echoed in her ears as she shifted a bit, mind too asleep to ignore the usual noises of her armor. "Good morning to you too..." she mutters. "What's the rush? Usually you avoid me like Nurgle's Rot."

It was at least part-true. After the disastrous attempts to indoctrinate her, the Cannoness had done her damnest to keep Seraph and her 'odd' views of the world away from her more-impressionable pupils, which led to the nasty rumors that Seraph was getting trained to be some form of special protege. The abuse from that string of tall tales certainly hadn't helped matters for all involved, Seraph thought dryly.

"Got no choice, Blaskaz sent us after you. Apparently we're all going on duty for the same mission," Shirika explained, the Dominion giving a short shrug. "No sense wasting time when there's burning to do, eh?"

"Minus the fact that we still have no idea what this mission entails, Sister Shirika, so there's no sense to let your righteous fury rise so fast," one of the other sisters remarked, with long black hair tied in a bun on the back of her head. She crossed her arms and stared at Shirika, raising an eyebrow.

"Naturally, Cerius, you always seem to seek to ruin my fun..." Shirika muttered, looking at Cerius with a glare.

Seraph just shook her head, climbing to her feet with a sigh. "Let's just find out what this is all about, shall we?"

As the other three moved ahead of her, Seraph subconsciously felt to her cheek, making sure there was no scar, just in case her memories had lied to her.

* * *

><p>"Cannoness Superior, I must protest," Sister Aether replied, speaking in the small atrium that served as the Cannoness Superior's office. "I can't, with all good conscious, allow for your Sisters to be near that... heretic, for that long unsupervised."<p>

Blaskaz's face grew dark as she turned to the Celestian, her remaining grey eye narrowing and staring the white-haired woman straight into her own. "It is a Celestian's job to act as an adviser, not to make the Cannoness's mind up for her. But feel free to speak your mind, as you seem to have no restraint for such matters," she snaps, glaring at the sister.

Sighing, Sister Aether moved before her superior and offered a short bow, her head staying low as she continued to talk. "I am just... concerned. We both know that she has resisted any attempts to show her the Imperial Creeds, and yet you think it is wise to send her as an example of the Sisterhood during this venture? I should not need to remind you that it is unwise to send such a threat right into the lion's den, so to speak."

Silence followed, and Aether could almost hear the cogs working in her superior's mind. Quietly she bit her lip, brown eyes never daring to leave the floor.

"If that is how you truly feel, then... You shall be the commanding officer for them for the duration of the mission."

Sister Aether sighed, before slowly nodding her head grimly. "It shall be done then, my Lady. And if she is to start spreading her lies?"

Blaskaz grits her teeth tightly, smacking her fist into her desk. "I see no reason for you to get worked up over her knowledge of the old legends of Terra, or the failures of the Reindoctrinators! You are chasing at shadows, trying to find reasons for her unbelief to be a taint. We discussed this every time she has gone to battle for four years, and has she failed us once?!"

"But my Lady, I-..."

A loud knock at the chamber door interrupted them.

"Discussion over, Sister Aether. Your mission has been given." A note of finality left Blaskas at the end, before gently turning back to the window behind her desk. "ENTER!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Daughters of the Emperor

"ENTER!"

As Shirika pressed the door open, Seraph quietly gave a glance around the Cannoness's office idly, before focusing on the two figures that had been standing in the room- Blaskaz stood behind her desk, sunlight of Malar II's setting light filtering through the mosaic of glass that depicted one of the Imperium's living saints. To her side, stood one of the Cannoness's Celestians, and as they entered, the woman turning to glance at the crew, before staring daggers at Seraph for some reason, the brown gaze locking on her nearly instantly. Seraph quietly looked back impassively, before finally she looked back to the others.

The four sisters quietly stopped and gave a quick bow to their cannoness in turn, before returning to a position of attention before her. "We're all here now, Cannoness Superior," Shirika stated simply. "Now, what is the mission that you wish to send us on?"

Blaskaz slowly turned, her one good eye looking over her four soldiers of the Imperium. "So I see. Now then..." she mutters, turning back around to face them. "My sisters, I have received a request for assistance from an Inquisitor Derith Mignor, who as arrived on the planet of Malar III. It would appear that somewhere during the Great Heresy, a dangerous Chaos artifact was left on the planet, lost in the wilderness. The Inquisitor has had some... complications in regard to his retinue, however, and thus has asked the assistance of the Sisterhood, to track down and contain this dangerous device."

"Complications, my lady?" the girl that Seraph didn't know yet asked.

Blaskaz sighed and lowered her head. "I didn't get much information, Sister Heraph. For that reason, I wish you all to watch carefully as you move through this mission, this smells of some form of trouble."

"If I may, Superior?" Seraph piped up, raising a hand gently, "If you are suspicious of this situation, why not ask for more details, or at least delay until we can tell how he got his original force compromised?"

The Celestian quickly glared at Seraph again. "Because, Sister Seraph, we do have obligations as the Emperor's Daughters," she snapped at her, leading to Seraph glaring back.

"That's enough, Sister Aether," Blaskaz replied quickly. "Infighting will do nothing for this assignment... Anyway, as I was saying, unfortunately now that we know of the artifact's existence, we unfortunately can't let it sit. As is, we already have spotted Tau ships in the vicinity of the planet, so if we delay too much, the planet will be struck under war, allowing plenty of time for the artifact to disappear."

Quietly, Seraph nodded, only to watch Heraph to do the same hesitantly.

Cerius gently stepped forward, giving a light bow to her superior. "So, my lady, is that all? I see you have chosen everyone from various branches of your chambers..."

"Indeed, well spotted Sister Cerius," Blaskaz replied with a quiet nod. "I hope that all of your skills will be enough for the five of you to do well, and to ensure that nothing happens to each other during your operation. For the most part, though, try to hide any suspicion from the Inquisitor. It is just my personal suspicions over how he worded his request, the reasoning for his retinue's absence could be a benign reason, and he is requesting the backup because he needs it."

Quietly, the four sisters once again bowed to their superior. "Understood," they muttered quietly.

"Very well then. Sister Heraph, young as you are, you are here to learn of your path forward through the Adeptus Soritas through the observation of your elders. Do not let your observance blind your own actions, however, for danger can befall even you.

Sister Cerius of the Retributors, I trust on you to ensure suppression of our foes and defeat of our enemies during the trials ahead. May your weapons not fail you in your ordeals to come, or your enemies find you wanting.

Sister Shirika of the Dominions, your skills with closing distance and striking with righteous fury has been noted by even your superiors. Should your sisters become unable to track the enemy, I trust you to find your way and strike them down with flame and bolter.

Sister Seraph. I know you have only ascended to the rank of Seraphim yesterday, but through all your trials, your service to mankind has been a shining beacon in this darkness. I would expect no less to ensure that the rest of your Sisters are kept safe in this venture.

And finally, Sister Aether. You have been a close assistant and guide through many trials before this, and for this reason more than any I trust you as the commanding force for this trial. Your judgment must not be allowed to be blinded, but your suspicion must burn bright, in light of our evidence. I will trust that you will help lead the rest of the Daughters as much as you have guided me.

May the Emperor protect you all. Dismissed!"


	4. Chapter 4 - On the Way to Purgatory

_4 Years Ago..._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_My lady... I must protest this... These devices haven't been used since the Tyranic Wars, how can we be sure they are still stable?"_

_Seraph's vision was hazy, her sense of self floating through a haze of tiredness that didn't seem natural. Had she been drugged?_

_"__These devices are holy relics, ones that have been cared for since then by our best servitors. You dare question my actions?" the voice of the tall woman from earlier countered, her voice even and sure._

_"__O-of course not, my lady-"_

_"__Then be silent. These devices were used to quickly harness ready soldiers for when the All-Devourer was at our door, and there is no way I'd let this potential just languish in the Planetary Defense Forces. Now..."_

_Slowly, Seraph's eyes slid open._

_She found herself bound to some strange device, held in the air by large clamps that covered her arms all the way to the shoulderblade. Left to dangle from the strange machine, the small, domed chamber held a large mural surrounding her, stretching around the entire chamber. Right ahead of her, a man in glistening gold power armor stood, arms outstretched like hers, with many figures standing below him, each encased with powered armor. If her history lessons knew of such, she'd have to hedge her bets of them being representations of the Primarchs._

_Moving into her field of view, the Cannoness Superior gave Seraph a dark glare. "Your failures in litanies is most disappointing, Seraph. We have housed you in this holy ground of the Emperor, and taught you to use his weapons and his words and creeds. Outbursts like you have been spouting constantly are intolerable."_

_"__And I'm sure the Emperor wouldn't be too pleased for leaving some of his sons on your mural there..." Seraph pointed out, gesturing her head to what was obviously Fulgrim and Horus on the mural._

_A sharp slap across the cheek would be her reply, a sharp hiss of pain leaving Seraph's lips. "Yet again with that serpent tongue! Your outbursts and questions do nothing but anger your teachers and draw annoyance from your fellow sisters!" Blaskas chastised, clearly barely able to hold back her own rage. "And yet, there is a small flame, however wavering and weak, inside of you, that could indeed become a great servant of the Imperium."_

_The cannoness walked slowly behind Seraph, soon leaving her out of view. "This, miss Soulstorm, is a chance for redemption. During the Tyranic war, we were blessed by the Emperor to discover this relic test, a way to quickly intern to fevered, well-sewn minds of the Imperium the right and proper way for one of our order to act. We have tried all we could to guide you along the path by more understanding means, but your colony mind has been a pox thus far. You are an investment I will make work, and it pains me that I may lose it to ensure that no heresy will leave my halls..."_

_"__I am both relieved, and sad it came to this. Make peace with yourself, Seraph, for it will not last long. I am about to make you... Perfect."_

_And with that, the sound of old, heavy metal grinding together, and Seraph was left alone, with nothing but an impending feel of concern and her feverish tugs at her restraints to keep her company as lights dimmed and darkness soon fell._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_My lady! The device is overloading! We can't hold it at this power!"_

_"__Try to maintain it! I want this to work!"_

_"__If it keeps going at this rate, it's going to break down!"_

_"__Do it! I don't care!"_

_A loud crackle of energy causes several of the nearby consoles to suddenly explode into sparks, flinging techpriests away from them like leaves in a gale._

_"__By the Omnisiah... Tetriary and secondary Generators- they've overloaded and are feeding back into the chamber!"_

_A loud, primal scream leaves the air from the next chamber over, the sound of a woman in the most agonizing of torments. On and on it echos into the halls of the Reclaimation chambers, before a dead, endless silence fills the room._

_Silence rules for several moments, not even the servitors daring to move as all eyes turn to their glorious leader._

_"__B-by the Emperor... What have I done..."_

* * *

><p>A sharp jab in the ribs quickly drags Seraph back to reality, her head shooting upwards from her memories again.<p>

All five of the Sisters were currently in the transport bay of an Aquilla Lander, the extravagant design of the interior of the diplomacy craft a stark contrast to the usual transport devices they were moved about in. The source of the elbowing, naturally, was Shiraka again, smirking a little bit.

"Seriously, do you do anything beyond brood?" the Dominus jeered, her face carrying an air of playfulness. "It's not like we're jumping into the 'Nid Wars or anything.

The woman's choice of words, if anything, made Seraph frown even deeper. "It still doesn't help anyone to take an incoming threat lightly," she countered, taking a second to shift a few inches away from her.

Across from Seraph, Cerius quietly did maintenance on her equipment, the massive Heavy Bolter standing on its barrels as she examined the belt feed. "Stop bothering the other sisters during her meditations, Shiraka. It's unbecoming of one of the Sisterhood to instigate as such."

Shiraka gave a bit of a huff as her attention is diverted to Cerius. "It's also unnatural for someone to always clam up like that though! C'mon Seraph, were ya thinking about those crackpot stories of yours again?" she whined, and Seraph grimaced as her fellow Sister pouted like a woman half her age.

"They're not crackpot stories..." Seraph muttered, her head hanging down. "I keep explaining, they're Old Terra myths, my mother used to share them all the time with me and my sister. Besides, if someone doesn't remember the past..."

"...'We're doomed to repeat it,' as you always say," Cerius finished for her. "Still, brooding too much on the past can also lead to not enough focus on the present, right?"

At that, Seraph shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe..."

A sharp clearing of a throat causes all three of them to turn and look towards the hatch to the piloting suite, where Sister Aether was shutting the door closed. She glared darkly at Seraph before addressing all of them.

"We have about 30 minutes before we reach the landing zone. I have been in contact with our charge, and he wishes us to begin transport to his location. Apparently he has gotten leads on where this dangerous artifact is to be located, but heretics apparently are closing in. We've been cleared to use lethal force should we be assaulted," Aether explained, soon sitting on the bench next to Cerius. "Where is Sister Heraph? I need to relate this information to her as well."

A loud clatter punctuates the air as a loose casing is pulled free by Cerius's fingers, striking the hardwood floor. "She mentioned something about wishing to do her daily litanies. I believe she is using the private suite in order to perform a mortification ritual," Cerius explained.

Almost as one, Seraph and Shiraka both flinched. Though for the Pandemic Rose such practices were not mandatory, it was naturally encouraged for newer recruits, to better prepare for the pain one would find on the battlefield, to do such daily rituals, at least until they move up in rank. Seraph herself bore a few weaker scars hidden from her armor in attempts for the rituals, but luckily had changed in rank fast enough for it to become a non-issue, combining with her apathy to ensure she didn't make that mistake again.

Sister Aether sighed as she got back to her feet. "I don't fault her for her conviction, but if she overdoes it, she will be in no state for her assignment. I better ensure she does not do any lasting damage..." she muttered, before moving to the private room of the luxury craft.

The three remaining sisters all shifted awkwardly, quiet glances and the drying up of easy subjects leading to a sense of unease and uncertainty.

* * *

><p>Transferring quickly from Aquilla to Razorback, the new transport moved quickly across the worn, dusty roads of Malar III, the Rhino-based transport's speed steadily climbing as it left the more habited areas of the starport of Lephis. Outside of the vehicle, the sun was starting to rise, bathing the jungles that made up most of the planet with a red hue.<p>

With all five soldiers gathered up in the vehicle (Heraph wincing a few times), the silence was deafening for most of the trip. Each of the daughters cradled their weapons of choice, and Seraph shifted uncomfortably at the weight of her jetpack locked to her back now. It was a lot more uncomfortable when she wasn't in flight, unwieldy, like a burden that only another's assistance could lift from her.

On second thought, she was sure that was the point, she thought dryly, her hands leaning on the hilt of her chainsword.

The Stormtroopers at the helm of the transport suddenly moved back into the transport bay from the cabin. "Pardon me, my Ladies, but we have received contact from the Inquisitor. He wishes to speak to the squad leader in particular?"

Aether moved to her feet, steadying herself with her powersword's pommel. "That would be me. Perhaps it is best you move a vox unit into the cabin with us?"

Nodding in respect, the soldier quickly fetched the requested device, the radio system soon resting next to the Celestian. After waiting for the Stormtrooper to leave the cabin, she unhooked the Vox's contact handle. "Celestian Medric Aether, you called Inquisitor?"

All four of the subordinate sisters halted a bit as the man's voice fed back into the cabin. It was a soft-spoken voice, with a serpentine note to it. With that said, it was sparked with life, and seemed not to be full of dissent as it spoke to them.

"Excellent, Sisters... Truly you are a blessing by the Emperor. I had worried you would not arrive in time. The developments at this hovel have escalated drastically. Apparently, there are heretics in this area that know of the device. My attempts at getting information, however, have led to an armed assault on my current location. I entrust you know what to do from here..."

"Ensure you stay safe, Inquisitor. We will be there to extract you shortly," Medric replied, a dark look of concern on her face. "Emperor wills it that your strength outpaces the unbelievers."

"I am sure that it will. Still, assistance is required. The Emperor protects."

And with that, the vox cut silent, once again leaving the crew quiet for a moment.

Cerius was the first to speak. "Rushing headlong into a group of angry heretics? Seems unwise..."

Seraph nodded simply as well. "It may be smart that we attempt some recon before we strike, yes-"

Sister Aether crossed her arms, giving a dark glare between Cerius and Seraph. "The Inquisitor gave us a direct order, Sisters... I suggest you trust his judgment for his orders!"

No more direct challenges to her decisions were made, though Cerius and Seraph both looked to each other, a look of silent understanding passing between them.


	5. Chapter 5 - Impact

The razorback gave a roar of its engines as it twisted into a curve, before a hard impact struck the vehicle, causing the Sisters to quickly grip at the walls for support.

"Antitank weapons!" came the panicked cry of the Stormtrooper from the cockpit, even as Cerius was moving to her feet, moving the heavy bolter to a ready grip.

Seraph too rose, the other sisters readying themselves carefully in case they was another strike. She quickly moved towards the left door of the transport craft, unholstering a bolt pistol from her side and letting the safety free. Gritting her teeth, she gave the shortest of glances to her Sisters before giving a grim nod, smacking at the back of the razorback's crew cabin.

"Get us stopped! We'll take it from here!"

The grinding of slowing treads quickly filled the machine, another rock on the machine caused from another blast from whatever this weapon was. In a similar action, a loud grinding of metal and technology leading to the turret opening fire, the sound of duel bolters blasting away at the still-unseen targets quickly echoing into the cabin.

And with that, the side doors gave a mechanical grinding as the clasps undid, the Machine Spirit opening itself to disgorge its contents.

Almost instantly, Seraph urged her thrusters to life, the lick of promethium catching from the faux wings as she dashed rapidly from the door of the razorback. Several bursts of autogun fire quickly barked in her direction, the singing air as the hardened leadshot whizzed past her or the occasional loud 'ping' as they struck the ceramite plates in glancing hits were hard to ignore, making her quickly turn to look in the direction of the source.

The razorback had stopped in the middle of a deserted street, barely enough room for the machine to fit from nose to tail should it had needed to turn around. Stacked behind barricades, about a dozen rough-looking gangers, armed with standard-issue autoguns and shotguns, where unloaded what seemed to be half the Administratum's load of autoshot in the direction of the razorback, many of them focused on the transport bay doors. With her appearance, nearly half of the rifle-wielders had immediately started to fire wildly at her, resulting in the crazed bulletsorm, with the other half ducking behind cover as the razorback's terrifying arsenal began to unload on the barricade.

One glance upwards from the gunline, and Seraph noticed the small crew of gang members on the roof of a nearby building, the ruined façade barely obscuring them but for the bright glowing blue of a plasma weapon.

Ignoring the gangers on the ground, Seraph reoriented her body, legs kicking off to one side while slowing her hasty dash, her trained form quickly directing her towards the walls of the street in rapid pace. With her feet touching rough stone, she unleashed the jetpack's throttle, directing her quickly up into the air, rapidly closing into the small heavy weapon team.

Just as she watched the plasma weapon getting raised again, she dived downward, letting gravity once again grasp its control of her. The sheer rush of the wind around her was more than enough to get her blood pumping, and as she dived downward, she drew her chainsword before her in a ready grip, the weapon also giving a roar of life, the jagged metal forming its teeth revving madly at the sense of fresh, heretical blood.

The first dive out of her training couldn't have gone more flawlessly. At the last second, she swung the blade to cover her body, the roaring cutting edge dragging towards her victim just before she collided. Upon feeling the hard force hit against the blade, signifying striking her target, she grabbed the handle tight, the massive roar of the machine's engines sparking, also quickly moving her feet to stabilize her landing. Metallic skidding echoed in the balcony as her feet moved into her spread position, but the sheer fountain of gore and the pained scream as the chainsword angrily bisected the plasmagun wielder, however, was nothing like her exercises.

Watching their comrade fall, the three other gangers who had stood with him backpedaled in shock as Seraph spun the chainsword back to a ready grip, holding it defensively before her face just below eye level. From a brief look, two men with autoguns and a woman wielding a half-assembled heavy stubber were staring at her, before quickly regaining their wits, the two men moving to raise their rifles as the woman backpedaled madly from the angle of death.

Quickly, Seraph rushed to one of them, managing to keep one gunshot from finding her unprotected head with her defensive posture. Jamming her knee forward, she struck him in the gut, before swinging the chainsword's pommel into his face, a sickening crack echoing as the mass of metal smashed into the bone of his skull. With more bullets whizzing around her head- a few slicing through the air close enough to bite a few strands of hair free- she quickly rushed for the other rifle wielder.

As she dashes towards the final riflewielder, he chucked the weapon to the side and quickly drew out a machete with a growl. Seraph couldn't help but smirk at his all-out balls, though she didn't take his chances well as she spun the chainsword around again into a horizontal strike. To her surprise, the man angled his own blade, striking along the casing of her weapon and causing it to divert to one side. Frowning a little to herself, she moved the weapon around again, letting momentum fuel her retaliation hit, only for him to manage to block it again.

For several moments, the clash of metal on metal rang out over and over, Seraph's swings growing faster as the constant reflections fed her natural movements. Eventually though, her chainsword struck true at last, the chained blade catching hard through the man's wrist, roaring as more blood splatters her armor. With the man gripping his wrist in pain, she once again swung a horizontal strike, bashing him over the head with the casing side.

With her foes leveled minus the woman, Seraph's chainsword finally died for now, the drip of blood echoing in the sudden silence. The rest must had finished clearing the blockade, she reasoned, though she had a specific goal in mind as she neared the panicked woman, unholstering her bolt pistol as she neared. She was nearly in hysterics, pressed into the wall of the wrecked building as she deftly pressed the stubber's stock at the ammo feed, clearly not registering it didn't connect there.

Halting at a reasonable distance and keeping the bolt pistol raised between the woman's eyes, Seraph gave the girl an icy stare. "Stop crying, I won't kill you if you don't do anything stupid. Now, who put you up to this?"

"W-wha-what?!" came the panicked, choked reply.

Seraph's lips turned into a frown. "Come now. Even if your gang had managed to steal a stubber, and then a plasma weapon, how would you have known the specific road that razorback was headed, and specifically set up to avoid the brunt of its weapon fire while also ensuring you had a weapon to pierce it's armor?"

More sputtering came from the ganger, her head in her hands as she broke into tears. "I-I don't know! M-my boyfriend said he wanted to show me a good way to get money, a-and we teamed up with these other guys. W-we were told to keep anyone away from that r-road, a-and... and..." she stammered weakly, shivering harder.

Lowering her weapon, Seraph moved to one knee, staring into the woman's eyes as best as she can. "Do you remember a name? Simple question."

The woman opened her mouth, a sharp inhale of breath coming as if she was readying to speak.

A loud explosion rocketed through the room as suddenly the woman's head disappeared, exploding visceral flying across the floor. For a split second, Seraph's mind jumped back five years ago, staring into the hatred-filled eyes of one of the Dark Eldar before it too met the same fate, before quickly dragging back to reality, leaping back in instinct and training.

Twisting around, she saw Heraph standing in the doorway, bolter raised and trembling, the green eyes of the Sister initiate wide-eyed, filled with confusion.

"S-Seraph..." she gasped, her fingers twitching weakly as she lowered the weapon. "I-I... She had a knife... I saw her reaching for it..." she stammered weakly, perhaps seeing the carnage around her for the first time. "W-wait, where's the others?"

Seraph looked at her, her look of anger due to killing an informant turning into a look of wild concern. "Heraph? Are you feeling alright?" she asked, moving her chainsword to her hip again. "You seem..."

Almost instantly, several footsteps led to the arrival of Shirika and Aether, weapons drawn still. Shirika quickly ran towards Heraph and wrapped a arm around her. "Dangit, don't run away on us like that! I know you were just trying to help clean the place up rookie, but geeze..."

Seraph meanwhile moved towards Aether, who was examining the discarded plasma weapon. Moving to a crouch nearby, Seraph glanced to the Celestian, a frown crossing her face.

"It's odd. Why would a group of autogun-toting gangers be using a Guard-grade plasma weapon... did you manage to get anything out them about this, Seraph?" Aether asked, her usual look of disdain softening to concern at their findings.

With a short, irritable sigh, Seraph shook her head. "No..."


End file.
